Listening
by Kapuchino357
Summary: Candy Wife's storie written with her 'words'. One-shot. PLZ R&R! Rated T to be safe.  nothing explict


First FlapJack fic!

Chibi Me: Lady made out of Candy thinks about her role in life.

Me: I felt that too many folks think Candy Wife is creepy, and since I like her I made something for her few fans ^^

Candy Wife: *sits there and smiles*

Me: You're welcome!

Chibi Me: On with the fic!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hi there!

My name is Candy. But I'm most commonly known as "Candy Wife". Wanna know why? Well, believe it or not... it's because I'm made out of candy. No, it's true! I am made out of candy. My body is made out of marshmallows, I have butter-scotch for eyes and my hair and lips are made out of licorice. I know it sounds high-tailed, but it's the truth.

How I'm able to write this down, you ask? It's quite simple actually. My body is enhanced with magic so that I'm able to move. Heh, you still don't believe me.

You see, I was made by a very lonely man who was desperate to have a wife, and since no other girl in town wanted him he decided to make his own wife. And he made her out of candy so, he called her Candy Wife, Candy for short. But that still didn't satisfy the poor man. Hearing from a traveling adventurer of a witch that lived on a deserted island the desperate man took his Candy Wife and a boat and headed straight for Mana Island. Once there he pleaded the witch to grant life to his Candy Wife (hey, that rhymed) and she agreed on just one condition.

" If 'ye want me to grand this candy statue life 'ye must give something in return. I want you to bring me the soul of a great adventurer with golden hair and bright blue eyes!"

And so, the desperate man did as he was told. He hunted down a man, killed him and brought his soul to the witch. Just so he could get his Candy Wife.

" 'Ye'r a selfish man, rat! Here is 'yer wife, take 'er and be out of my sight! I do not EVER want to see you nor her again!"

So that's how I was created. By a selfish man and a witch of her word.

Being made out of candy had it's purks. My body was flawless and if any part came off I could always put it right back on, I didn't have to eat not drink so I wasn't waisting any money on trivial things any other woman needed. That, and I didn't have any of those little things that came out every now and then for other people. I was the most beautiful girl in Storm-a-Long! My only flaw was that I couldn't talk, and that wasn't much of a flaw in the eyes of man anyway...

At first I was disappointed. Everyone else had the privilege to have a voice and I didn't. It made me angry. But with time I learned that to make up for the lack of a voice I had something much more valuable, hearing. I could listen. And it made my life much more interesting!

Listening to people made having a life actually worth it. I could hear interesting stories about great adventures and the pains of love, people shared their tales of tragedy and romance. And most of all, they could spill out their hearts in front of me. I suppose they felt comfortable talking about their personal affairs in front of a mute man-made-woman. It made me feel good too. Sure, I was a tad jealous that they had such interesting lives. That they could experience so much more. But I also found out that they faced many hard-ships on their way.

It was my salvation. My 'husband' had killed a man to make me a live, and I was doing my best to make people feel better when they were at the verge of suicide. Of coarse by 'best' I mean siting there and listening. People came to me and talked. They shared moments of their personal life with me. They told me their problems and they told me of their moments of bliss. Some even had one-sided 'conversations' with me, telling me something and pretending I've given a reply. That was mostly my 'husband' but, there were others too. And as they shared their problems and pretended to hear a reply, that reply was somehow always exactly what they needed. In a way, I was helping them solve their problems. And it felt really good. To know that, weather I liked it or not, I was helping them find a solution to their predicaments.

Larry DID kill a man just so he wouldn't be lonely any more. But as he made a selfish gift for himself, he made a selfLESS gift for the residents of Storm-a-long. Thanks to me they were able to drown out their own loneliness. Sure he was a lunatic, but letting me be able to help with the best of my abilities was good enough a reason for me to love him. Even thou at times I felt like murdering him.

That's me. Storm-a-long's sweetest woman and a helping hand to any lunatic that needed someone to talk to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chibi Me: Wow, you went pretty deep there...

Me: I know. You know what? I'm really hoping this had people view Candy in a different way. You know? Look past the creepiness and find a love for conversation?

Chibi Me: I suppose... You do realise she's fictional either way, right?

Me: Zip it Chibi, you're fictional too!

Candy Wife: *holds up a sign saying " Review please?"*

Chibi Amane: So, did anyone else notice the reference to FlapJack's facial features?

BTW: Do you guys mind pointing out any and all of my spelling mistakes?


End file.
